


One Night with You

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: When Koichi takes Tsuzuku's place at a concert of one of Tsuzuku's favourite bands, Koichi isn't expecting to find something that causes his heart to race and to make him decide on brash courses of action. He soon comes to find however that taking his friends place at Enigmatis' show, was the best thing he could have done as he ends up having a night that he won't soon forget and he ends up snagging his very own, short, stabby and adorable Celt. Enter Nova, singer for Enigmatis and the only woman in a band full of men, she never thought she would find her own Blue Sky at one of her own concerts, much less in Japan but as she soon finds out, fate is a fickle mistress and once she had a plan for you, she doesn't let up. Koichi and Nova come together in a smashing of souls, that leaves both breathless and unable to control themselves, something they only realise, when Nova finds herself giving her purity to a man she has just met and Koichi is left stunned by just how much he needs that purity. Both figuratively and literally. In Nova, he finally finds his paradise.





	1. One Night with You...

**Author's Note:**

> This will most like be a double up, in that, it's a two chapter short story. This will also contain sexual scenes and if you are familiar with my writing already, you know that I like to be a little graphic with those scenes. So If that makes you uncomfortable, I will have the sexual scene marked, so that you know when to stop reading and when to pick up again. 
> 
> Now, enjoy this little slice from my deranged brain and lets kick it off in the usual way with some Fan service: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Koichi%20Niiyama/0a7b02f10aaf8fca30baa47450c3970a_zpswv4ozbdv.jpg.html)  
> 

Koichi Niiyama didn’t usually go to shows of bands that he wasn’t completely into, which never used to be him. It was something that had came upon him gradually and over time. When he got introspective about why, the only answer he could come up with, was that it was all because he was in a band himself. He had found that, the idea of going to a concert, just because he had time, money and opportunity, had increasingly become a slightly unwelcome idea. He had enough of the crowds, noise and the hustle when he was at work and touring, that the idea of being apart of the crowd was unsettling for him. However tonight was a little different, Tsuzuku had bought a ticket to see this band that he loved and that were playing in Japan for the very first time. He had been one of the first to buy, as soon as the tickets had went on sale and he had paid a small fortune too. He had chosen the all inclusive VIP package, which included meet and greet and special merchandise that was not only exclusive to the Japan leg, of the groups tour but some of it, was also only available to VIP’s. Tsuk had been excited as all hell for the past four months and then with a cruel twist of fate he had gotten horribly sick with the flu and had, had no other choice but to stay home. He had offered the ticket to Koichi and asked him to go in his place and had even given him a list of songs, that if played, had to be recorded. Koichi had begrudgingly accepted for no other reason than to be nice to his friend and band mate, he felt bad that Tsuzuku was going to be missing out on one of his favourite groups, so Koichi couldn’t actually bring himself to say no.

Thus for the past two days Koichi had spent his time listening to every piece of material from the group and had found that he quite liked them himself, although nowhere near as much as Tsuk. Koichi had found it interesting that the vocalist was not only female, in a metal band but that she was Celtic too. The rest of her band were male and from the Americas. What was also interesting about them, was their use of upbeat traditional fiddle playing, as well as having the somber but beautiful notes of the Cello, dancing through the thrashing guitars and pounding bass of the drums. They were aptly named Enigmatis and Koichi felt that it rather suited them. So here he was, walking the last bit of distance to the venue, which was the The Absurd Theatre. 

He had taken a Taxi into town as he planned to have a few drinks while he was there. He knew they kept a good bar, which was decently priced as Mejibray had played this venue multiple times. It was actually quite an upscale venue for an emerging group and the craziest thing about this was who their support was. Their supporting act was none other than The GazettE, which in Koichi’s mind was inconceivable, given how massive The GazettE was, that they would be supporting an emerging group. Sure they were huge in the Celtic lands, Ireland, Scotland and Scandinavia as well as well as the non-Celtic lands of America but in regards of Japan, they were still very new. But, he happened to like the GazettE and knew a few of the guys from that group. With how massive the Visual Kei scene was in Japan, the actual world of the genre, was pretty small and everyone knew everyone essentially. It would be nice to maybe have a chance to catch up with Ruki, Reita and Aoi but if not, that was ok too. 

Koichi soon found himself at the front doors of the theater and showing his ticket to the attendant. The nice thing about the package that Tsuzuku got was that it was the most expensive, which meant that there were fewer of them available for sale, which further meant that he got to basically get inside first, before the other VIP’s and General Admits did. This worked for him as he wanted to stop at the bar and then find his booth. This particular theater had partially enclosed booths, that surrounded the sides of the stage, as well as boxes upstairs on the balcony. These were the VIP Spots and the rest was General admission. 

It wasn’t long before he had gotten a couple of drinks and found his booth. He set the extra drink aside for right now and sipped on the first as he got his phone out and started messing with it. Checking his social media and such. He was only sitting around for about forty five minutes before the venue was full of people and after the last sound check, the arena went dark and lights started to flash on the stage. Soon a giant curtain was torn down to reveal The GazettE’s logo and the crashing intro to Filth in The Beauty started. Koichi smiled as he saw Ruki, already starting to bounce around on the stage as Uruha gave some serious fan-service. He happily watched as Aoi started to move around and came closer to the side of the stage that Koichi was at and as the man scanned the crowd, he happened to look over at the booth and when he seen who was there, he grinned happily and quickly waved, as Koichi gave him the thumbs up and then Aoi went right back to playing. 

As the show progressed, Ruki was next to spot Koichi and he smirked at him as he licked his mic and then pointed at Koichi, making him laugh out loud at the smaller mans antics. Ruki, as the complete antithesis to who he was offstage, was overtly sexual in his performances. It didn’t matter if you were man or woman, Ruki hard core flirted and gave some serious sexual fan-service, it was all part of the persona of Ruki, who was completely opposite of Takanori. 

It wasn’t until their last song, inside beast, when Reita noticed him and nodded at him with a smile which Koichi reciprocated. After Inside Beast, the members thanked the crowd for an amazing show, bowed in unison and then made their way off stage together. Within minutes, the stage hands came onto the stage and started to break down The GazettE’s set, to replace it with Enigmatis’. Seeing this Koichi got up from his booth, stepping out of it and then making his way to the bar, keeping his head down as he moved. There were fans here of the GazettE, which meant that there was a chance that there was a few people that were also fans of Mejibray and he didn’t want to be recognised right now. So he flipped his hood up and brought it down as far as he could, in order to cover his face and hair as best as he could. 

It had taken a while for him to make his way through the crowd but once he did he breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the bar and ordered two more of the same drink that he had, had before. Thanks to his years with his group, his tolerance for alcohol had become incredibly high but even still, he figured that these four would be all he had tonight. He knew from experience that four was the magic number for him. He would have enough of a buzz, that it relaxed him but didn’t alter his ability to think logically and make decisions, should he need too. More than four and that’s when he started down that slippery alcohol slope, that everyone who had ever drank, knew all too well. 

As he got his drinks, he heard the sound check for Enigmatis to begin, so he turned from the bar and quickly made his way back to the booth, weaving in and out of clusters of people smoothly, having already mapped out his route after he went through them the first time. It didn’t take him long to slip through, even with the couple of hiccups that came in the form of pretty girls trying to stop him. He just flashed them the show stopping smile that he reserved for when he was on stage and servicing the fans and with a quick ‘I apologise beautiful, I need to get back to my area but if you find me after the show, I’ll be more than happy to hang with you for a little while.’ then he would give a wink and while they were stunned he slipped away and into the crowd and out of sight again. 

He made it back into his booth and seemingly with only a few minutes to spare, as the show started soon after. He watched as the members made their way on to the stage. First came the bassist, who had a very punk like look about him, black and purple mohawk and all. He was wearing a ripped up shirt under an unzipped leather and studded jacket. He had paired these with a pair of black pants with red pinstripes and on his feet, he wore a pair of black and red Doc Martins. He had a customised Rickenbacker bass, which Koichi gave a mental nod too, it was the make that he preferred and they were excellent for touring as they were durable as hell. 

Next up was the drummer, who seemed like he leaned more toward the Goth style. He wore his cherry red hair short but styled in a pretty awesome spiked style, similar to how Kai from the GazettE did. The drummer wore a black fishnet shirt, that showed off his powerful upper body, which was almost compulsory for a drummer. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of leather boots, that he left unlaced, though keeping the laces just long enough that they wouldn’t get in the way of his foot pedals. His face was made up with white foundation and he had heavily lined eyes, along with a dark shade painted across his lips. Both drummer and bassit had a myriad of piercings, that added to their aesthetics. 

The next members out were the two guitarists, one of which was Japanese and was definitely channeling Visual Kei vibes. This member probably shocked Koichi the most so far. He wasn’t expecting to find a Visual musician in a mostly Western group, he looked good though. He was channeling some serious Luna Sea vibes and Koichi was actually living for it honestly. The other guitarist seemed steampunk themed, complete with top hat and goggles. Alongside distressed and strappy pants. He also wore a waistcoat complete with pocket watch and a long pirate style coat. 

Up next was their Cellist. He was dressed in an Avant Garde style and his cello was absolutely beautiful. Koichi couldn’t play the cello, but he had always appreciated them for the instruments that they were. The emotions a good cellist could pull from their listeners was something not easily replicated with other instruments. 

After the guitarists and cellist had taken their places beside their mics and on their chair, the vocalist finally came out and Koichi felt his heart stop and then start up again in a stuttered beat. She was absolutely phenomenal looking. She was also dressed in a steampunk style. She was dressed in black, wet look leggings, with a very detailed and beautiful purple brocade bustle, that attached around her waist. On her feet she wore knee high boots, that laced up with purple ribbon. They were designed to look like a Victorian button boot but with a modern twist. As he moved his eyes up her form slowly, he seen that she was wearing a dark purple leather underbust corset, over a black high collared shirt, that was made of lace, from her throat, to the top of her breasts, which were pushed up and together tastefully, thanks to the corset. Over her shirt and corset she wore a sleeveless, shear jacket that fell to her ankles. 

Koichi felt his body stir as the vocalist finally took up her place front and center and after placing her bedazzled purple mic in its microphone stand began to speak to the crowd. Her voice was sexy and lilting, her accent coming through strongly, which only made her even more attractive. He found himself holding his breath as he listened to her address the crowd. 

‘Tokyo! Konnichiwa and Ohayo! How did you guys enjoy the wonder that was The GazettE!?’ Here she paused as the crowd erupted into loud yells and hollars. The woman laughed into her mic at the response, making a shiver run down Koichi’s body, damn, even her laugh was sexy. 

‘Yes! I know right!? They were perfect! So, just before we start, I need you to scream until your lungs give out so that the boys can hear your thanks from the back! You ready!? Lift the roof off!!’ She yelled into her mic and the result was instantaneous. Koichi could feel the vibrations of the joined voices, through the floor of the booth as he stood up and joined the voices and clapped along with everyone else. 

Once everyone had settled down again, the vocalist began to introduce the group. 

‘For those of you that may just be finding us and aren’t quite sure of who it is that makes up Enigmatis, let me introduce you. To my left is our beautiful bassist Kristian!’ Here Kristian waved to the crowd and bowed to them as they cheered for him. 

‘Then beside Kristian, is one of our two badass lead guitarists, Marcus! Give it up!’ The woman said, looking over to Marcus. He bounced around the stage for a few seconds and then blew a kiss out to the crowd as they erupted once more. 

‘Now, to the back on his very own pedestal, because we love him, is our drummer Shawn!’ Shawn played a quick solo, before throwing the horns out to the crowd. Making them all cheer again. 

‘And just beside Shawn, you will find our diamond in the rough, our cellist, Conoll!’ The crowd whistled and whooped as Conoll smiled brightly and nodded his head to them.

‘And to my right! Our very own gorgeous Visual Kei’er meet Yoshiatsu!’ The crowd went nuts again as Yoshiatsu shreaded a sick riff on his guitar, before also blowing a kiss out to the crowd and giving everyone a wink. 

‘And then to end, I’m the vocalist and fiddle player and I’m Nova and I’m so glad we could come out here and finally meet all of you stunning people!’ The crowd lost their shit again, as did Koichi. Even her fucking name was perfect, really, was there nothing that he wouldn’t like about this woman? And she was a fiddle player! He suspected he had found one of the reasons that Tsuzuku liked this band so much. 

‘Now that we have gotten the introductions done and taken care off, Tokyo, are you ready for some motherfucking music!?’ Nova yelled out and was answered by the cheers. 

‘Ok then, we hear ya! So we’ll dive right in, the first song we’ll be performing for you guys tonight, is, LEVERAGE!’ The crowd went wild again as the guitarists and the drummer began to play the intro and it wasn’t long until the bassist joined in and Nova began to sing, impressing Koichi with just how strong and beautiful her voice was live, it was only a little different live than it was on record. 

‘I've carried a weight, a very long time  
Like a black stone, a hopeless crime  
Past the fields, past the towns  
I've measured hills and dales  
Up and down...’

As Koichi listened, his incredibly well trained ear, picked up the slight change in her tone, that signaled to him that this song was quite personal to the singer. He had no doubt that she had written it from experience and it immediately made him enamored with the song and made him listen a little more closely. He also watched her closely as well, her movements were heavy and her expression was dower, even though she attempted to hide it with a smiling face, but her eyes, as she moved around the stage, gave her away to him. 

‘If I rest I am sure you are there waiting  
For my mind to break down  
And your soul to take control

I am here, I'm not going down  
I will carry on, to do what I must do  
To see the truth behind your whispering lie,  
I am not yours to take down.’

As she continued singing, Koichi started to get a little angered at whoever this song was about. Obviously whoever it was had hurt the singer deeply and even though he didn’t know her, what he did know was that, he couldn’t abide those that hurt a woman, in any fashion. Hell, even he had been the one getting hurt in all of his relationships because he was too nice and too gentle with his partners, that they tended to walk all over him and then leave, because they either found something that they thought was better, or he was the one leaving because he had been cheated on. 

He had actually never been the cause of any of his breakups, he was only just now realising. But as he listened further, the lyrics began to invoke memories in his mind of his most recent relationship and memories of Shiori. Shiori who had been cheating on him for over a year and he hadn’t known a damn thing about it. The only reason that he had ended up finding out, was because he had walked in on them after coming home early. He frowned, he hadn’t exactly wanted to pull up those memories again, especially considering the night he had found Shiori with her side piece, he had a stunning diamond ring in his pocket, that he had planned to use to propose to her with that night. 

He shook his head of these unpleasant recollections and tuned back into the show, the voice of Nova, pulling him back to reality, like some sort of guiding light. As he looked back to the stage and went to take a sip from his cup, he and Nova locked eyes and something unknown surged between them, or at least, it did for Koichi, he couldn’t say the same for Nova with certainty. However, if her slight stutter in her lyrics was anything to go by, he would be inclined to believe that the feeling had been mutual. Thinking quickly, he had nodded his head towards her, then winked playfully and blew her a kiss. Then, not understanding why, he pointed to himself and then raised two fingers, in a non verbal message of ‘me too.’ 

He smirked as her eyes widened in realisation and her voice stilted again and she smiled at him shyly before spinning around and walking along the stage again. Continuing with her song. 

The concert continued on for about an hour and a half and the whole group had done phenomenally well. Koichi had noticed that Nova had spent more of her time at his side of the stage than what a musician would normally do. He had also noticed that she would be taking glances at him often and sometimes, turning to look at him directly and each time she did, all it did to him was stoke the fires within him more and more until he felt as though he would combust. He could tell that it flustered Nova as well but she couldn’t seem to help herself. 

So Koichi decided to do the decent thing and he made sure to hit her with all the looks and gestures that he knew never failed him and that he reserved for when he was flirting and coming on strong with a lady and it seemed to be working to his advantage. As Nova grew more receptive and was even starting to reciprocate, well as best as she could while performing, Koichi had already came to his conclusions, he was going to do his best to take her home with him tonight and see were it lead. It would be interesting at either rate, he just hoped that it worked to his advantage. He would be proud to have this woman at his side, if he was given the chance to put her there. 

With his decision in place, he reached into his black leather skull bag and fished out his notepad and a pen. He then quickly wrote out a note that he would slip to Nova, during the meet and greet, asking her to meet him at a bar called Dragon, that was only straight up the road from the venue and was even on the same side of the road as the venue and that he would wait for an hour or so before he left. It was a quiet bar, although it was busy enough that she should hopefully feel as comfortable as she could, meeting a stranger there. This decision had prevented him from even thinking about taking his fourth drink. Hell, he had barely touched his third and he wasn’t planning too, he wasn’t going to risk making a fool out of himself by being too drunk to even function, especially if she did take him up on his offer. 

He was pulled out of his musings and plans as the music stopped and Nova’s voice came through the mic. She was addressing the crowd again. 

‘Tokyo, you have been absolutely amazing and I think I can speak for all of the band, when I say we have had so much fun with you guys! You all rock so hard and have given us a warm welcome that we haven’t quite experienced before! But, unfortunately, all good things must end and to mark the ending of our show, we will perform our last song and it’s called Parting! If you know the lyrics, then please sing along with us and if you don’t, then raise your hands and just let your bodies follow the music! For those of you that have the VIP packages, then we will see you shortly! Please make your way to the purple lighted doorway at the left of the stage and line up. You will be admitted shortly after we leave the stage! For those of General Admission, the merch stand is now open and it contains some pretty bomb GazettE merchandise as well as our own! We love you Tokyo!’ 

As soon as Nova finished speaking, the crowd erupted into earth shaking cheers but the were silenced quickly as the hard hitting bass and drums started up and Koichi watched as Nova raised up her fiddle again and began to add an incredibly upbeat melody to the rest of the thrashing music, then she started to sing. But as she did, she looked dead at him and sang the first three verses, directly to him, almost as though she was giving him a goodbye message, her eyes showing her disappointment at what she thought was going to be a missed chance. But little did she know. 

‘There's no use in weeping,  
Though we are condemned to part.  
There's such a thing as keeping,  
A remembrance in one's heart.

There's such a thing as dwelling,  
On the thought ourselves have nurs'd.  
And with scorn and courage telling,  
The world to do its worst.

We'll not let its follies grieve us,  
We'll just take them as they come;  
And then every day will leave us,  
A merry laugh for home.’

Once she had sang the three short verses to him, she then went back and really went for it when it came to her performance. She was dancing around the stage happilly singing and playing her fiddle, really doing her best to put on a good final show for the crowd and it was working for her as the rest of the band got dancier as well and at this point they were just having the fun of the last few minutes of a show before the wrap. As he listened, he decided to head toward the door she had mentioned in her parting speech, so that he would be the first to be there. 

He had a hell of a time getting to the door as the crowd was going crazy, singing along or dancing with the band if they weren’t sure of the lyrics. Eventually he made it to the door he would need and lent against the frame, just patiently waiting for the last song to finish and then he would create the line. He didn’t have to wait long, for as soon as the band finished playing and had made their way off stage, a line started to form behind him. He was silently thanking the Gods that he had chosen to head over here early as the line got pretty long and quite quickly as well. What he hadn’t realised, was that the meet and greet also included meeting the members of The GazettE. Huh, maybe he would get to say hello to Aoi, Reita and Ruki after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saucy fluff near the end. It is kinda mature-ish, so I have it marked out like this for beginning and end : - * - * - 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Koichi%20Niiyama/205b561091c82c0b33025dc43d3cf869_zps7bzq5daw.jpg.html)

After about ten minutes of waiting, the door was finally opened and security were waiting to check tickets, to make sure that the folks in line to meet the two groups, were actually supposed to be there. Koichi was familiar with this as he was well aware of how many people tried to sneak into the VIP meets, hoping for the chance to see their favourite members or get their hands on exclusive merch. He smiled as he stepped forward and presented his ticket to the tall and burly man that had ushered him forward, once his ticket was verified another security officer lead him to the common room. As he stepped into the room that he had been in many times before, he grinned as Ruki looked up and started towards him, throwing his arms around Koichi as he greeted the other man. 

‘Koichi! It’s so good to see you! What brings you out here? I didn’t think you came to many lives that you didn’t absolutely have to attend.’ Ruki said as he stepped back. 

‘I don’t. Tsuzuku was actually supposed to be here instead of me but he got horribly sick with the flu, a few days ago and hasn’t been able to leave the house since, so he asked me to take his place so that his ticket wasn’t wasted. Hey, can I ask, what made you guys support an emergent?’ Koichi replied giving his explanation and then asking the question he had been pondering. 

‘Huh? Oh, Kai knows Nova, they’re really good friends, so when he heard that they would be touring Japan, he offered us to support, which would also help give them exposure here and Koga, our manager, agreed. I gotta say, for an emergent, these guys are awesome and Nova is as sweet as sugar, I swear, definitely a cool chick. Man, that sucks for Tsuk though, I hope he gets to feeling better. Hey, why don’t you hang around with us, you’re not exactly a normal fan, so we don’t have to chase you off.’ Ruki offered with a smile. 

‘Actually, I would but I kinda have plans for afterwards so I can’t. Although, how long are you all in the city for?’ Koichi declined. 

‘Oh, we leave in two days, to move on to the next city. Why?’ 

‘Why don’t we hang out tomorrow then? Do some catching up and maybe have a few?’ Koichi offered. 

‘Sounds like a plan to me! Text me when and where yeah? Anyway, you probably want to say hi to the others right?’ Ruki asked with a laugh as he lead Koichi over to the rest of the GazettE. 

After spending a little time with the GazettE boys and after buying some merch from them in support, Koichi said his goodbyes and then made his way over to Enigmatis’ table. 

As he moved down each member, who he spent a few minutes with each time he finally reached Nova and his breath stilled in his chest. There she was and she was even more gorgeous, up close and personal. He smirked, as she looked up from the table to greet him but then froze when she realised who he was, she was adorable and Koichi couldn’t help but give her a seductive look, as he held out two copies of their new album for her to autograph. He had bought two of everything as he had promised Tsuzuku that he would pick up merch for him also. He cleared his throat as he noticed that Nova was still staring dumbfounded. The sudden noise from him startled her and she finally came back to her senses, making Koichi chuckle at her cute antics but soon, it was his turn to startle, as when she got up to greet him, her head barely reached to his chest, she was so short! He didn’t have time to ponder this though as her voice reached his ears. 

‘Um, I’m Nova, thank you for coming out and supporting us tonight, can I get your name? I mean, for the autograph?’ She stumbled her words a little as she spoke. 

‘Of course! It was my pleasure! My name is Koichi, k-o-i-c-h-i and for the other, the name will be Tsuzuku. You all were wonderful tonight, by the way, you in particular. Fantastic job on your vocals and fiddling. May I make a suggestion though?’ Koichi asked politely. 

‘A suggestion about what?’ Nova asked curiously, her voice breaking a bit. 

‘I noticed your voice starting to crack an awful lot nearer the end of your performance. Now it’s not something most would realise as to the untrained ear, you still sounded perfect however a trained ear will always notice, even if its a marginal change. What are you doing to look after your voice in between shows?’ Koichi asked delicately as he took the two albums from her gently and placed them into his bag. 

‘Um, gargling and vocal cool down exercises?’ Nova answered, her tone questioning. 

‘Ok. Those two things are good but not enough, here you should try this. It is a solution that you can buy and it’s specifically made for vocalists.’ He said, as he pulled out his notepad and pen again and wrote down the name of the product, then tore the sheet from the pad and handed both it and his original note to her smoothly. 

‘That solution gets diluted in water. Two parts water and one part product. You drink it before and after every show, recording or shooting and it will protect your throat and vocal chords. If you keep letting your voice break like that, you could end up with laryngitis and that is not something you want as it can damage your vocal chords irrecoverably, which you don’t want. Plus, it would be a damn shame if that beautiful voice got damaged by something preventable. Now, thank you for your time Nova! It was wonderful to meet you but I do believe I have unfairly taken up a good portion of your time and I can see antsy fans starting to get agitated with me.’ Koichi said, holding out his hand to her. Nova blushed prettily as she reached her hand out for Koichi to take a hold of it, she was expecting a shake, he knew but he swept his head down and planted a soft kiss to the back of her hand instead, making her blush even more. He straightened up again with a smirk, then turned and walked away, stopping momentarily, to speak over his shoulder to her. 

‘You should really look at that other piece of paper I gave you, when I handed you the name of that vocal aid. Sayonara Miss Nova.’ Then he was off and was out the back door in no time and making his way to Dragon. 

Nova felt her heart rate finally slow down as that very handsome and very alluring pink haired man started to leave but she felt it pick up again when he stopped and then gave her a look from over his shoulder to speak once more. She was sure he wasn’t trying to look seductive this time but the effect was the same none the less. As flustered as she was, it didn’t stop her registering his words but before she could say anything, in was gone. Another piece of paper? Nova looked down at the pink and gray paper that was in her hands and noticed that there was indeed another sheet that was folded in half. Taking a breath, she looked up and raised her finger to the approaching fan and with a smile spoke. 

‘I’m sorry, give me just a moment lovely and I’ll be right with you.’ 

With that said she took the extra sheet and unfolded it and let out a small gasp as she felt the giddy uptick in her heart rate again, as she read the elegant handwriting, silently thanking the Gods that he had written it in English, so that she wouldn’t need a translator. 

‘Miss Nova, 

Forgive my forwardness but I felt something pass between us whilst you were onstage and I have a feeling you did too. I’m intrigued to find out a little more about what that may have been. You certainly don’t need to follow through with this, it is honestly up to you but if you wish to meet a little more appropriately and privately, I will be at the Dragon bar, that is just a little ways up the street from The Absurd. It’s on the same side of the street and it has twin dragon statues outside of the entrance, it’s hard to miss. I will be here for an hour or so and if you don’t show, I will completely understand and simply leave for home, no harm, no foul. However, if you do, I will make sure to give you a wonderful night and ensure that you return back to your hotel safely and securely. 

Yours, 

Koichi Niiyama.’ 

Nova bit her lip as she reread the note again. So, he had felt whatever that had been, too? It hadn’t just been her? Should she go? She didn’t know honestly. She didn’t know him, he was a stranger to her and she was in a strange land. But that part of her couldn’t deny that he had felt the same thing that she had, it was right here in his beautiful handwriting and she also couldn’t ignore the fact that her heart practically beat out of her chest when he was near. But even so, should she risk it? Because even with his promises of keeping her safe and getting her back to the hotel, she was still taking a risk. Nova folded the note up and slipped it into the top of her corset and turned to smile at the waiting fans, she then moved behind the table again and started waving them through, apologising profusely for keeping them, she had to concentrate on these greets first and then she would talk to Ruki. Ruki seemed to know Koichi, so he would probably be her best bet, when it came to making her decision. 

After about forty or so minutes of the greets, the area had finally emptied out and the last of the fans had just left. Nova took a breath and let it out in sigh, ok, now she needed to talk to Ruki really quickly, so looking over towards the GazettE’s table, she saw that he was still there, helping the team pack up their merchandise. She started walking towards him before she knew what her feet were doing, soon she was by his side and tapping him lightly on his shoulder. He startled a little, not expecting her to be beside him but then he smiled. 

‘Hey Nova, what can I help you with? You look like you have something to ask.’ Ruki asked sweetly, his smile never leaving his face. God he was such a sweetheart, it was just a shame that he was a little too shy for her liking, otherwise she might have pursued him. 

‘Um, so I noticed you speaking to a pink and black haired guy earlier before all the fans came in and well I wanted to know if you knew him, or if he was just a fan?’ Nova asked.

‘Oh yeah, Koichi? I know him very well actually. He’s a friend. Why?’ Ruki asked curiously.

‘Ok, so if he were to, say, ask someone out on an impromptu evening, would it be wise for one to go alone to meet with him?’ Nova asked nervously.

‘Did he ask you out?’ Ruki asked bluntly.

‘Yes he did, um, here.’ Nova replied, slipping the note from her corset and handing it to Ruki. He took it carefully and read what was written. 

‘Wow. That’s impressive, so did you?’ Ruki asked, handing the note back to her. 

‘Did I what?’ 

‘Did you feel something between you both?’ He elaborated.

‘Yes, I think I did. It was weird, it stopped me in my tracks and made my heart stop. It was the first time I ever experienced something like that.’ Nova explained. 

‘Then go. Obviously there is something between you both and that something should be explored. Koichi is a sweetheart honestly, if he says he will make sure you get back to the hotel safe and sound, then he will get you back to that hotel, safe and sound. He’s an awesome guy and super interesting to talk to and get to know. Trust me Nova, you’ll enjoy him and he will do as he says he will.’ Ruki said as he reached out and squeezed her shoulder then gave her a light hug, telling her exactly where the bar was. 

A little while later, found Nova walking into the cozy bar. As she looked around searching for her pink and black haired date, she noticed that the bar was decently busy although not enough to impeach on conversation. As she scanned her surroundings again, she felt her heart drop a little when she couldn’t see him. Was she too late? Did he leave already? As she was getting ready to take one last cursory glance around the room before leaving, she startles as his voice washed over her. 

‘Ah, there you are Miss Nova. I’ll admit, I didn’t think you would come but I’m very glad you did.’ Koichi said with a smile. 

‘I’ll confess, I wasn’t sure I would come either but here I am.’ Nova replied reciprocating his smile. 

‘Well then, I’d best get to the giving you a wonderful evening part then, shouldn’t I? Come on, there’s a booth over here.’ He said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder and started to lead her. 

Within moments they were sitting in a private but comfortable booth. Once they were settled, Koichi asked Nova what she would like to drink and when she gave him her drink order, he smiled and left to go up to the bar to order and it wasn’t long until he came back again with drinks in hand. He handed her drink to her and she accepted gratefully with a smile and a thank you. They sipped quietly for a few minutes before Nova broke the silence. 

‘So, I’m curious Koichi, how did you find out about the solution that you told me about?’ 

‘Hmm..oh? I’m a vocalist myself, that and I have worked in a few bands over the years. Prolific is kind of like a trade secret. I’m surprised you haven’t been told about it yet. I thought for sure Ruki would have at least told you.’ Koichi answered as he lent forward, bringing them both a little closer, as Nova had lent forward as well.

‘You’re a vocalist? You’ve been in bands? Really?’ Nova asked surprised. 

Koichi laughed humorously, his eyes twinkling in the low lighting of the bar. ‘Yes, I am currently in a duo act, called 8P-SB, with my friend Tsuzuku, who I was in Mejibray with. I was also in a couple other smaller bands, all of which were Visual Kei oriented.’ Koichi answered as he tossed his head back slightly, to get the hair that had fallen into his eyes, out of his face, making his heavy looking metal heart shaped ear weights sway and clink slightly. This also allowed Nova to see how pretty he had made his caramel eyes look, with slight sweeping eyeliner and some shadow. 

Nova didn’t mind guys who wore make-up, in fact she enjoyed it when they did and Koichi definitely suited it. He was very handsome actually, now that she had a chance to really look at him and she wasn’t disappointed. From his beautifully made up eyes, to his soft but still masculine features, he really was rather striking to look at. His pink and black hair really made him noticeable as did his Avant Garde style of dress. She also found herself with serious nail envy, as she seen his gorgeously done nail varnish and art. He also smelt good, she noticed, he was wearing a very subtle but masculine scent, that made him smell of amber and sandalwood, it was spicier but not overpowering. But she must have stared for too long and been caught as his voice shook her from her reverie. 

‘Like what you see do you?’ He asked as a wicked smirk crossed his lips. 

‘I’m sorry! That was rude, I didn’t mean to stare it’s just...’ Nova started but trailed off, grabbing up her drink and taking a sip. 

‘Just what Nova? You can’t say something like that to a man and then not continue.’ He said, his tone taking on a mischievous ring.

‘It’s just, you’re really attractive and you smell amazing too.’ Nova squeaked out, a heavy blush setting in, upon her cheeks. 

‘Oh? Think me attractive do you? Well, you’re also incredibly attractive and I happen to find your scent hypnotizing, so by all means, stare away, so that I can do the same.’ Koichi answered, his smirk turning to a dark smile and his voice dropping an octave or two, to become more seductive. 

He knew he was laying it on a little thick but if the flush of her cheeks and throat was anything to go by and along with her increased breathing pattern, he could safely say, that it was working for him. She was responding and he started to wonder just how far he could take this. He was quite smooth and suave, when he wanted to be and he wouldn’t be lying, if he said he had quite literally talked women into bed with him before. Did he want to take her to bed though? Easy answer was yes, less easy to answer, was to the question of whether he would want to let her go or not, come mornings light. He could probably get her into bed easily enough, if he put his mind to it and the vibe was right but he had a feeling that once he got a taste, she would become ambrosia and he would want to keep her to himself and not share her with anyone else. This was a strange predicament for Koichi as he had never struggled with these types of decisions, if he wanted sex and the warmth of a woman, he usually got it and never questioned the after before he even got there. However, that whole moment between he and Nova on stage couldn’t be ignored and it had thrown him for a loop and made him question whether he could do anything with her at all, without wanting to keep her with him. This was crazy, he had only just met her and he barely knew her but yet he could easily see her in his life, by his side, for the rest of their lives. He was brought from his internal musings, when Nova asked him quite the bold question. 

‘Oh I am? And what do you normally do when you find someone attractive?

Koichi glanced up at her, his look hot and heavy, watching in satisfaction as Nova shivered and sucked down a good gulp of her drink. 

‘Simple, I show them exactly how attractive they are to me.’ He replied, following her lead and taking a strong pull from his glass. 

‘Oh? And how do you do that?’ Nova asked, her cheeks burning red. 

‘Well, it’s quite simple yet again...’ He paused leaning over the table and placing his hand on her chin, gently pulling her over to him, feeling his body stir at how easily she came to him, until his lips were at her ear. ‘I show them...with my body. Do you want me to show you with my body Nova because I will happily oblige you.’ Koichi finished, his voice downright criminally sensual as he spoke. 

‘What if I said yes?’ Nova whispered back, her body wracked with little tremors as she fought to keep her arousal in check. She was a virgin sure but she wasn’t stupid. She was a grown woman, she had explored herself many a time. What surprised her was that she was actually very willing to let this man, that she barely knew, change her sexual status. He was too damn sexy and sensual for his own good and it was almost killing her. 

‘Then I would be saying that you had better be sure because once I take you to bed and it will happen tonight, you may not want to leave, it or me, ever again.’ Koichi replied darkly, his voice almost a growl as he felt his cock surge strongly in his pants. Damn, this little thing was a vixen and he really wanted nothing more than to take her over the bar table right then and there, however he held back from this want, with what felt like, herculean effort.

‘What if I also told you, that I’ve never had sex before, would that put you off?’ Nova asked nervously. For some reason, anytime she had tried to relieve herself of her virginity, as soon as a man found out about it, most didn’t want to do that and she couldn’t quite figure out why. 

Koichi sucked in a sharp breath. Oh fuck, that was hot. If she was actually a virgin, then he wanted that and he wanted that bad. It’s not everyday you find an adult virgin, especially in the music industry. If she was, then he would be claiming that part of her tonight, hands down. Well, at this rate, he would take her anyway but the virgin thing would just make it happen quicker.

‘I would say definitely make sure that you are sure because you won’t get to finish that drink before I was dragging you out of here and to your hotel. I would say my house but your hotel is probably closer and I don’t think I could keep myself to myself, long enough to get to my place.’ 

‘Noted. Hey Koichi, guess what...’ She paused dramatically, watching with pleasure as he went rigid waiting for her to continue. ‘I’m a Virgin and I...’ 

Nova didn’t get a chance to finish before Koichi had stood sharply and pulled her from the booth, as he grabbed their coats and marched them out of the bar to hail a cab, while Nova giggled quietly to herself and went with him willingly. Soon they slipped into the back of the cab and she quickly gave her hotels name to the driver and then they were off.

The twenty minute cab journey had felt like torture for Nova. She couldn’t believe that she was actually going to finally be rid of her virginity tonight and to a sexy Japanese man, which gave her serious exotic vibes, which only served to pump her up more. She never thought she would lose her purity so late, nor did she think it would be to a one night stand, while she was on tour in Japan but here she was and she couldn’t actually bring herself to feel bad about it. 

\- * - * -

She was excited and dear god did she want the man beside her, the very same man that was currently running his hand up her inner thigh slyly, underneath their jackets, which he had conveniently draped over both their knees. She felt her breath catch as his hand moved closer and closer to her womanhood and once he reached her core, over her leggings and began to apply firm pressure in lazy circles, she had to bite down on her lip, to keep from gasping out and alerting the driver to what they were doing. As Koichi increased the pressure and speed of his hand, changing his movements around as much as he could without being noticed, Nova bit down harder as her legs spread wider of their own accord. She could feel the coil in her stomach tighten further and further as Koichi kept up his relentless pace with her. Eventually the mixture of his movements, feeling the heat of his body beside her, the idea of what would happen once they got back to her room, topped off by the very public nature of their current actions, coalesced and Nova had to throw her face into Koichi’s neck and bite down to stop from screaming, causing him to gasp in pleasure but disguise it as a cough, as her body convulsed harshly, although she had to do her best to hide it, with the orgasm that he had just pulled from her. It was the single most hottest thing she had ever experienced and all she knew was that it wasn’t enough, she needed more, she needed him and she was so glad that she had decided to let him have her tonight.

It seemed as though the Universe wanted her to have him as well as, right as she was settling down again, the driver pulled to a stop in front of her hotel. Koichi grabbed some money from his wallet and handed it to the driver quickly, telling him to keep the change before he was pulling Nova out of the cab with him, as she scrambled to move for him. It wasn’t long before they were rushing through the lobby, although making sure not to rush too much, lest they draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. 

Once they made it to the elevators and they had stepped inside and the doors had shut, Koichi, noticing that they were alone and still a ways to go before they hit the top floor, pushed Nova up against the elevator wall, pinning her arms above her head and letting their jackets fall to the floor, he ravaged her mouth with his own, while also pressing his body flush against her and spreading her legs, making her moan out when she felt his hard cock, push firmly against the pleasure center between them. He thrusted against her a few times, mimicking exactly what he would be doing to her shortly, only then there would be no barriers between their bodies and he would be sheathed inside her tight little virgin pussy and she would be crying out his name, begging for release, release that he would give her, again and again and again, until she could no longer move. 

\- * - * -

Soon though they had to pull away from one another as the elevator dinged and opened to reveal the floor that Nova was staying on. Seeing this, she picked up her and Koichi’s forgotten jackets and then it was her turn to drag him. He had well and truly stoked the fires in her and she felt like she would die if she didn’t get him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and also the one that contains the lemon. I have marked the beginning and end of that, as such:   
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ So that anyone who doesn't want to read it or shouldn't read it, doesn't have to. 
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Koichi%20Niiyama/0ec0ff6b786dc273937952490b4faeeb_zpse5jikyb0.jpg.html)

It wasn’t long before she was pulling her key card from her purse and unlocking her room door. As soon as the little LED turned green, she was shoving the handle down and pushing the door open and then Koichi was on her again, walking her back into the room, while their mouths and tongues fought with one another. 

Once he had them over the threshold of the room, he kicked the door closed with his foot and with the click of the door closing and locking, Koichi gripped under Novas ass and lifted her against him. She gasped loudly in surprise, as she let the jackets hit the floor again and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the movement putting her pussy back in direct contact with his cock once again. She pushed against his hips experimentally and heard as he let loose a growl of pleasure at her actions. He started to walk then, Nova dimly hearing as both their bags hit the floor with a dull thud, both spilling out their contents. At that moment Nova or Koichi didn’t care all they cared about was getting to the next part of their evening. 

Within moments Nova felt her body hit the bed and then Koichi was on top of her, the dim lights from the bedside tables, that she had left on, sending shadows to play across his face alluringly, she didn’t have much time to appreciate this though before his mouth was on her again, running from her lips down her chin. He paused here for a moment to pull down the high neck of her shirt, which was held up by three buttons at the back of her neck. It wasn’t long before he had this pulled down, exposing her pale skin to his eyes. Appreciating this for a moment, before he started to suck and nip on the sensitive flesh between her neck and shoulder. Nova let out a small moan as she let her hands wonder down his back, around and over his hips and then up along his chest, taking his shirt with her. He smirked as he sat up briefly to allow her to pull it over his head, then his lips and teeth were against her throat once more. As Nova turned her head, to give him more access to her skin, he ran his hands down her sides, then around her waist, pulling her up, so that he could get to work on her corset and within moments he had it unlaced and pulled from her body, throwing it to join his shirt. He didn’t stop there though as he took the hem of shirt and started to pull it up. Before Nova was really aware of what had happened, she felt the sight chill of the air against her bare skin as Koichi pulled her shirt of her, leaving her in nothing but her pink lacy bra, something that had Koichi grinning and licking his lips.

‘Huh, I guess pink really is his favourite colour.’ Nova dimly thought before he chased away all of her thoughts, as his hands cupped her ample chest and he ran his thumbs over her nipples, that were already standing tall against the shear fabric of her bra. 

She felt her eyes flutter closed, as she let loose a moan from the back of her throat. Koichi played with her chest a little more as he began to kiss her lips again. His kisses were getting deeper and more ardent and Nova’s head was spinning, as he pinched and pulled at her nipples gently but firmly, sending bolts of feeling through her body and stoking her arousal higher and higher. She could feel how wet she had gotten and the insistent pulsing of her core was starting to bother her. This thought helped her push her nerves aside as she grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him back with the same intensity, letting one hand move up to sink into his short hair. She dully registered, that his hair was almost as soft as cashmere and she couldn’t help but feel a little envious of this. She pushed this thought away as she lifted her hips and rolled them against his firmly, groaning when she felt her body shiver at the contact and her walls contract strongly. She made the motion again and once more voiced her feelings but even though it relieved a little of the pressure and need, it just came back stronger and more persistent. 

She gasped quietly as she pulled away from their kiss and reached for his pants. She made short work of the zipper and button and pushed them down quickly, making Koichi laugh lightly at her eagerness, as he kicked his shoes and socks of and then stood to finish removing his pants, then removed his underwear to as an afterthought. Nova bit her lip, once she finally seen him in all of his naked glory. He was stunningly handsome, all pale skin and lightly muscled abs and arms. She slid her eyes over his form and bit her lip harder when she noticed the tattoo that he had, placed cheekily along his defined hips. She let her eyes move down further and groaned softy when she seen his manhood standing strongly and proudly. It was bigger than she was expecting and she felt her core pulse painfully, she couldn’t wait until she had it inside her. She swept her eyes back up to his face and blushed a little as she seen the sensuous look on his face, then shivered as he spoke. 

‘Your turn now beautiful.’ 

And then he was on her again. His arms snaked around her back and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders, kissing her skin as it became exposed to him. Once he had her bra off, he dropped it to the floor and then picked her up, to turn her and lay her on the bed properly, her head resting on the pillow, her hair spreading across it. He straddled her waist as he started to kiss her again, but this time he kissed down to her chest and sucked a dusty pink nipple into his mouth, while his hand whispered across her skin and on down, to rest on the waist band of her leather leggings. He only paused for a moment before he took his free hand and had it join his other, sliding his fingers into the waistband and pushed the leggings down. He moved down with his hands, until his feet hit the floor again and he stood quickly to pull the leggings from her body and dropped them, along with her matching pink boy shorts, to join the pile of their clothes. He took a moment to ravage her with his eyes and licked his lips, biting down on the bottom one, as she forced herself to not cover her body from his gaze. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nova watched, confused for a moment, as she watched him walk over to their discarded bags and swipe up his wallet. What was he doing? She wondered her confusion continuing until she seen him open the waller and pull out a foil packet and it clicked. 

‘So, you just casually carry condoms huh?’ She asked teasingly from the bed. 

‘Of course! Every man should, you never know when you’ll need one or if one of your friends will. It’s always smart to make sure you have at least one. And as musicians gorgeous, it’s imperative that we carry the necessary precautions, just in case.’ He replied with a smile. 

‘No I get it but Koichi, you don’t...’ Nova tried to say that he didn’t need one because she had the implant but it was too late, as he had already opened the foil and was rolling it over his straining cock fluidly. 

Once he was finished with that, he walked back and crawled over her, stopping as he hovered over her dripping center. He smirked as he looked at her and then dipped his head between her legs and drew his tongue along her in a strong and languid lick. Nova gasped, her hips jerking a little at the sensation. She had never received oral sex before, she had been fingered before but this, this was completely different and it felt so intense to her. She could feel Koichi continuing to smirk against her, as he took one hand and ran it up her body, to take a hold of her breast again, gently massaging the plump globe as he used his free hand to spread her as he began swirling his tongue against her clit, then ran it down to her entrance and back up again, falling into a comfortable pace for him and for her. Nova, for her part, could hardly contain her voice, as he assaulted her pussy beautifully, with his nimble and agile tongue. How the hell was she only experiencing this now!? It felt absolutely amazing and she made sure he knew exactly what he was doing to her as she lifted her voice in pleasure, saying his name as her body shuddered strongly. She was getting close and she knew she would come soon.

Koichi, for his part, couldn’t believe how responsive Nova was to him. He had to really wonder, if she was that much of a virgin, that she had never experienced how wonderful oral was. He had the suspicion that he was right in his assumption though, as she was squirming so much and calling out loudly. He knew he had a talented tongue and most did get sensitive with him but never to this extent. He found his curiosity piqued and wondered if he should speak to her later and find out just what she had and hadn’t done. He also couldn’t believe that she was still a virgin, how hadn’t a man not taken this woman? She was like some beautiful siren and he couldn’t figure out how men had kept their hands off her. But he pushed these thoughts away from him as his cock gave an angry pulse that bordered on pain, so he doubled up his efforts and inserted his middle finger into Nova’s entrance and pushed it in slowly and carefully and held back the gasp when he felt her hymen, still very much intact...well shit...she absolutely was still a virgin. Not that he hadn’t believed her but still, to feel it’s evidence was something else. 

Feeling this, he started to calculate the best way to take her, without too much pain to her because this was going to hurt for her regardless but he could lessen it as much as possible if he approached it and did it right. He thrusted his finger in and out of her a few times, being mindful to not go too far and accidentally break her maidenhead. He soon added a second and third finger once he felt she was stretched enough to take it. As he pumped in and out of her with his fingers and continued his assault on her clit, he listened as she started to call out louder and her breath was coming in pants. Soon, he felt the tell tale twitching of her walls and he finally had the answer he was looking for. He would take her when she was in the throws of orgasm, hopefully the intense pleasure would over ride the momentary pain that the taking of her would bring. So with plan in mind he thrusted harder and sucked on her clit strongly and like magic she shattered under him and cried out his name, within moments he was above her and taking a hold of his cock, sheathed himself into her, in one fluid and quick movement, wincing as he felt her barrier breaking against his intrusion but she didn’t seem to notice, as she panted and her walls contracted around him, the spasms settling after a few moments. 

Those few moments had been torture for Koichi as he had to grit his teeth against the blissful feeling of her pulsing around him, she was so damn hot and tight that it should have been criminal. When she came back to earth, she finally felt him inside her a made a noise of surprise. 

‘How did you...without me...’ She stuttured out making Koichi chuckle. 

‘With plenty of forethought.’ He replied quietly as he lent his head down and covered her mouth with his in a deep kiss that she greedily reciprocated. 

Koichi smiled against her mouth and then gave a slow experimental thrust into her body and when she groaned in pleasure, he knew she was ready. He then broke their kiss and pushing her legs up a little, he started a steady but slow pace, pulling out of her almost completely before sinking into her again. She was soon moaning again but this time they were different, deeper and more carnal and Koichi felt his body shudder at the sound, he didn’t think he’d heard sexier moans in all his life. But it must have triggered something inside him because it wasn’t long before, he was sitting back on his legs and pulling Nova’s body so that her hips were resting against him, the new angle making him sink balls deep into her. He let out a masculine moan as he began to pound into her, his pace almost brutal but he could tell that he wasn’t hurting her as she was still crying out, his name spilling from her lips in broken fragments. It was so hot that he almost couldn’t stand it. He never thought his name sounding like a broken mess, would ever be a turn on for him but as he was finding out tonight, it definitely was. He felt his male ego inflate, at the thought that he was fucking her so good, that she couldn’t even say his name properly. As he increased his speed, he watched with pride as Nova squeezed her eyes shut and began to thrash her head, her breathing labored and her voice beginning to break a little. Koichi narrowed his eyes lustfully as he looked upon her beautiful face, contorted in pleasure, she was even more gorgeous like this. He was getting close though, he had waited too long as it was and now his balls were beginning to tighten in the tell tale way he knew all to well. Well now, that wouldn’t do, she was twitching around him again yes but not enough, so he decided to add a little something extra. He ran his hands across her chest and pinched and tweaked her nipples harshly, making her jerk at the unexpected sensation, he repeated this a few times before he let one hand move from her chest down to her pussy that his cock was currently pistoning brutally, he shivered in arousal at the sight before he let his hand splay above her pussy his thumb finding it’s way to her swollen clit. He started to press and rub it, his movement fast and hard, as he picked up his thrusting pace once more. He was so close but she either had to come before him or with him, he wouldn’t accept anything else. So concentrating on her again, trying to distract himself from his own looming orgasm and seeing her still closed eyes, an idea came to him and so he spoke. 

‘Nova, open your eyes, open your eyes and look at me.’ He demanded harshly. He didn’t know whether it was her tone, or she just wanted to do as he said but either way, she opened her beautiful blues and looked into his own caramel hues a blush staining her cheeks a pretty cherry red. 

‘Look down Nova, look down and watch what I’m doing to you and see why you feel so good right now.’ Koichi drawled sexily and felt his pride swell, as she blushed harder but didn’t defy him. 

He bit down on his lower lip as he watched her reaction. Her eyes widened and then she quickly looked away, he narrowed his eyes again. 

‘I said look Nova. I told you to watch, now do as you’re told beautiful.’ Koichi ordered. 

‘I...I can’t...it’s too much...’ She got out in between her soft moans and gasps. 

‘That’s the point. Do as you’re told and I promise, you will have the best orgasm of your life.’ He replied. 

She looked at him for a moment and then blushed again, casting her eyes down to watch what he was doing, her moans got louder again and she was bordering on screaming and suddenly he had a new goal in mind. So with this thought, he adjusted their angle again and pushed into her even harder. Right as he swore he was going to come before her, he felt it...her walls clamping against him and he watched as Nova threw her head back, her orgasm washing through her so strongly that her entire body shuddered violently and his name came from her mouth in a scream. As her back arched off the bed, it forced his cock to slam into her cervix and that was it for Koichi, the feelings, mixed with her screams and the tightening of her climaxing walls, had him tumbling over the edge with her, into the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life and he’d had some pretty intense experiences. He felt his body give out on him as the last of his juices fell from his cock, knowing what was coming next, he quickly braced his arms on either side of Nova, as his body collapsed, his arms catching his weight before he crushed the slight woman beneath him. He panted, trying to catch his breath, as his head fell forward and rested against the side of her neck. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

‘Wow! So that’s what sex is like?’ Nova said through her own pants, her body still shuddering against Koichi. 

He laughed quietly at her innocent comment. He’d had many things said to him after sex but that was definitely a first. She was too adorable. 

‘Mhmm. It’s why it so easily becomes an obsession and favourite pass time for people. Here, let me get off you, so you can breathe easier.’ Koichi replied but as he went to pull out of her, she grabbed his shoulders. 

‘Don’t...don’t uh...I don’t want you to move yet. Your weight, it feels nice on me, I like it.’ Nova said a little nervously. 

‘That’s alright beautiful, I can stay on top of you until you say so. But let me just get up quickly, this condom isn’t very comfortable for me, so it can’t be for you either.’ He said, gently taking her hands from his shoulders, as he pulled out hearing as Nova hissed at the loss of him, he smiled at her and got up. 

He walked over to the trash can in the room and took the condom off, breathing a soft sigh of relief as he tied it off and threw it out. He then moved back over to the bed and laid back down over Nova, wrapping his arms around her, as he nuzzled her neck and placed small kisses against it. It was all well and good giving into her small and sweet request but what Koichi hadn’t banked on, was that once he lay on top of her again, his now bare cock would be pressed against her equally bare and scorching hot pussy, still slick from her orgasm. Oh Lord...he thought with a sigh, as he felt his body stir and his manhood become raging again. What the hell? He always had a refractory period? What was this shit? But it seemed that Nova had noticed as she pushed up against him, then gasped in surprise, as Koichi closed his eyes in resignation, he couldn’t sleep with her again, he didn’t have another condom. At this point, it would be simply to prevent a surprise pregnancy, she was a virgin, so he knew she was clean and so was he. 

‘Nova. Nova. Stop for a minute.’ Koichi said as he pressed her hips down, pinning them from further movement, with his own, hissing as he felt the delicious friction that came with the movement. ‘As much as I would love to sleep with you again, I only had one condom with me. We can’t do it again without risking you getting pregnant. I’m not going to do that to you.’ He said gently, nuzzling her neck with his nose. 

‘Well if you had of waited just a couple seconds longer, earlier when you were getting the condom ready, I would have been able to tell you that we didn’t need one in the first place. I’m on birth control. Touring globally, threw my cycles off a few months ago, so I got the contraceptive implant. Here, look? Have a feel too if you want.’ Nova replied, raising her arm and taking his hand and running it along the small device that sat just under her skin. 

Koichi felt his mouth drop into a small ‘o’ of realisation. He did dive on her as soon as he rolled the condom on, that would make sense why she didn’t say something sooner. Well, this changed everything. He looked down at Nova, lust starting to fill his eyes again and with a smirk he, ravaged her mouth with his own again. Fuck it, if his body was going to let him keep fucking her, until he absolutely couldn’t do anything anymore tonight, then he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He smirked as he felt Nova spread wide for him again and he guided his raging member to her entrance and slid in again, the movement pulling deep moans from both of them. Fuck, she felt so much better, with his cock uncovered. He now guessed he could understand why guys loved ‘barebacking’ so much and by the sounds of it, Nova liked the feeling even more than before. 

And just like that, he did exactly what he promised he would do and he kept Nova on cloud nine the entire night, until she physically couldn’t take anymore. That had came around, round six or seven, he had lost count but either way she had fallen asleep pretty much straight after they’d both came together again. Koichi smiled in the dim lit room as he rolled off Nova gently and pulled her into him so that she was laying against his chest. She snuggled into him cutely in her sleep, as he threw his other arm up and around the back of his head, adjusting his body carefully until he was comfortable. It wasn’t long before he fell into a dreamless sleep with a soft sigh, his body well and truly worn out.


End file.
